


A Quest of Thieves

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  What's a knight without a sword?<br/>Disclaimer:  So not Jim Henson, or, well, making any money, or….</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quest of Thieves

The inside of the storeroom was dark, but Didymus had prepared, lighting the small bit of candle he’d tucked into his jacket. 

“We’re going to get caught,” Hoggle grumbled. 

“Shh, Sir Hoggle!” Didymus frowned at his friend. “We will escape forthwith!” 

“Jareth’s going to find out,” Hoggle went on, as if Didymus hadn’t spoken at all. “And he’ll turn us upside-down in the Bog of Eternal Stench for stealing these swords!”

Didymus didn’t find that to be a punishment, particularly; the Bog was a refreshing place, after all! But still, he needed to guard the bridge, and to do so, he needed a sword. He took one of the seven swords, admiring the heft and swing of it, though realized it was a bit heavy for him, and replaced it to lift the next sword. “It is not stealing,” he said, “it is borrowing. Our King told me to take what I needed. I,” he flourished the sword, “need this!” 

“Will you hurry,” Hoggle whispered, glancing around frantically. 

Thinking that perhaps he should have had Sir Ludo enter this storeroom with him, rather than Hoggle, Didymus chose the fourth sword on the wall, realizing he’d gotten a perfect fit. Much, much better than the previous three; light and responsive, and suited to his height! This sword was best out of all seven on the wall. “I am ready!”

Hoggle waited for nothing else, scrambling out of the small bolt hole Didymus had discovered in his explorations. Sighing, he sheathed the sword and fastened it on his back. “Really, Sir Hoggle, if you will do not but complain, next time, I shan’t ask for your assistance at all!” 

“Good!” came the response.

Really, Didymus thought, sometimes it didn’t pay to ask friends to attend a quest at all.


End file.
